Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device, a method of driving the solid-state imaging device, and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a solid-state imaging device configured to relax an electric field that is generated between a floating diffusion layer and a gate of a transfer transistor in a period in which charges are accumulated in a photoelectric conversion unit, to thereby maintain the reliability of a gate insulating film of the transfer transistor. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-199101, it is disclosed that a voltage of the floating diffusion layer in the accumulation period and a voltage of the floating diffusion layer in a readout period are set to different values, to thereby shorten a period in which a high electric field is applied to the gate insulating film.